Dueling Tail(Reboot)
by The 3rd dragneel
Summary: In the world of Earthland, only a few people know of the Duel Monsters and their great power. But when Zorc and his allies begin to rise again, the Council of Duel Monsters must work with humanity in order to save both worlds. It's up to Natsu Dragneel, Stardust Dragon and their allies to save everything they know before it is too late. Reboot of the original Dueling Tail.
1. Chapter 1: A chance encounter

**What's up, my faithful readers? Look at this: the reboot to the story you guys have been pining for. Yes, I know I was a little late for this, but I wanted to wait at least one month before I post it, especially with some of the changes I will make.**

**First and foremost, I won't bash on Gray or any of the characters in this since that is not only immature, but also a waste of time. But if they did something dumb in Canon, I will bring that up.**

**Second, I will try to get through each arc fast, but not too fast where it doesn't feel important. I feel the fewer chapters I focus on certain arcs, the better they are. But I will still make each arc better than the last, count on it.**

**Third, I will NOT use Link monsters in this story. Not that I HATE them, but they kinda ruined the game for me(Skystrikers are freaking EVIL!) I will use Pendulum monsters in this story because I actually like them a lot more than Links. So please, don't ask for me to add Links. MAYBE I'll consider changing some Link monsters to other extra deck types like Fusion, Synchro or XYZ, but that's it.**

**Fourth, as in the last story, I will have Natsu become stronger than in Canon, but not too overpowered. Not only that, but there will be a mix of dueling and actual fights since my beta reader did say I had too many duels in the original story. Don't worry, I will make sure they work well. As Thanos said "Perfectly balanced, as all things should be."**

**And fifth, I will lower the number of girls Natsu can have for his harem to about six. Any more would just be too much and could detract from the plot. Some other girls might be interested in Natsu, but he might not return them.**

**These are the new rules I've made for this story and I hope you guys can understand. **

**One thing that will stay in this story is where it will start, and that is before the Oracion Seis arc since that feels like the best place for this story to start.**

**Now, it is time… to revisit a newly updated version of Dueling Tail!**

"_A long time ago, when the pyramids were young, ancient pharaohs placed a game of great and terrible power. However, these Shadow Games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the very world they lived in. That is until a brave and powerful pharaoh locked the power away in large stone tablets for years, even on the day of his death. However, centuries later, archaeologists discovered the stone tablets and the game of Duel Monsters was created, spreading throughout the Earth and becoming the greatest phenomenon in history."_

_But while Duel Monsters may seem like a simple game, it holds a much darker secret._

_The Duel Monsters in fact exist in another realm, parallel to Earth. They would only reveal themselves when the gates of hell opened again._

_However… they have already opened… in another realm._

'_Earthland, X784'_

Darkness. That was the only word to describe what was surrounding the lone survivor of a massive slaughter. A hood covered their bloody body and their legs were under a broken wall, keeping them restrained.

"**Do you see it? The pointlessness of challenging us? You can't win against the forces of nature." **Loud footsteps could be heard as a large figure walked towards the defeated hooded figure, not a hint of remorse in their eyes as they trampled over the corpses of those who stood in their path. **"It is only natural that your race kneels to those of power. Perhaps if you admit that you have lost, I may spare you." **

"As long… as there are those… who oppose you... " The hooded figure began, slowly pushing themselves up to glare at their opponent. "Light will always preva-AAHHH!" A large talon stomped on the figure's back, stopping any words that may come out of their mouth.

"**Light, darkness, good, and evil. These are all one side of the same coin, as your race puts it." **The taller figure said before they kneeled down, a nearby fire revealing their appearance. They were male, though far from human, with chilling pale skin that would rot any moment, short combed black hair and eyes, as black as the night. He wore a simple black suit, with a white tie worn out of irony. However, the most distinct features were the small horns coming out of their head and a pair of demon like wings sprouted outward. A tiny smile appeared on his face as he removed the hood from his fallen foe, revealing their blonde hair and blue eyes. **"Oh Johnathan. You did so well, all things considered. But you couldn't have won against us."**

"Deagon… you will… never… be satisfied…. With this…" Johnathan coughed out some blood, feeling his ribs slowly crack from the force of Deagon's talon.

"**Perhaps… but that is for me to see, and you to watch… in The Shadow Realm." **

*STOMP*

Before Johnathan could react, Deagon raised his talon and stomped on his neck, effortlessly snapped his neck. The dark human watched as blood poured from Johanthan's broken neck, a satisfied look on his face. It was honestly sad that Johnathan and the others couldn't see the beauty of his work, but maybe the next generation will.

"There he is! There's the demon!" Sighing under his breath, Deagon turned his head as he saw several Rune Knights, dressed in blue royal armor marching towards him, each glaring under their helmets

"**Don't you understand when you've been beaten?" **Deagon asked with a bored tone. His words seem to anger the knights as they aimed their spears at him.

"You have slain the lives of too many innocent people. You will either surrender and face punishment, or die where you stand. Make your choice." One of the Rune Knights said with a stoic tone, a small amount of magic emanating from their weapons. A heavy sigh came out of Deagon's nose as he extended his right arm.

"**If you wish to die today… I will honor your wish." **Straightening his fingers, Deagon's eyes flashed as a light purple aura surrounded his hand. **"Devil's Blade." **With that, the energy surrounding his hand expanded to a long purple energy sword. Before the Rune Knights could react, Deagon swung his attack towards them.

*SLICE*

A spray of blood erupted in the air as Deagon's attack decapitated a large majority of the Rune Knights, their heads flying high in the air. The headless corpses stood in place for a moment before falling back, blood raining down from the sky. "BASTARD!" Surprisingly, one of the Rune Knights were able to duck under the attack before it could hit them, though the top of their helmet was cut off. Standing up, he gave Deagon a hateful glare before he fired a bolt of magic from his spear, only for Deagon to swat it away with one hand. With a smile, Deagon began to walk towards the last knight, who frantically fired more magic blasts from his blast was deflected by one hand as Deagon got closer and closer to the knight. "Who… WHO ARE YOU?!" Just as the knight was about to fire another magic blast…

Deagon grabbed the tip of the spear…

*Snap*

And broke it with a flick of his wrist. **"I am the cure to your meaningless life." **Deagon said with a tone that sent chills down the knight's spine.

*Stab*

The sound of flesh being pierced rang through the air. The last Rune Knight gasped as Deagon stabbed his left hand through his chest, blooding pouring out of the wound. Leaning in, Deagon placed a hand on the knight's shoulder. **"May your soul find peace and your soul used for the greater good." **With that, Deagon lowered the knight down to the ground, pulling his hand out of his chest. Reaching into his shirt pocket, Deagon pulled out a blank card with a brown and black color on the back. Raising it high in the air, he closed his eyes while putting a hand over his heart. **"I use this card to absorb the souls of those I have slain for thy master. Come stray souls, and become the food for our liberation!"**

*Boom*

In the blink of an eye, multiple souls suddenly materialized, each wailing in agony before a vortex appeared on the card. All the poor souls could do was scream as they were sucked into the card in droves. Soon, all the souls in the area were gone and the blank card suddenly turned black. With a smile on his face, Deagon began to flap his wings, large gusts of wind began to pick up before he flew high in the air.

With that, another collection of souls have been obtained.

'_Unknown Realm'_

"**And yet another human settlement has been destroyed by Zorc's forces." **A strong voice called out, staring at a large crystal mirror, which showed an illusion of Deagon flying away from the destroyed town. The speaker… was not human, though they did sound like a powerful man. They were a large white dragon with light blue scales on the front of their body, sharp claws, sharp talons, a pair of large dark blue gems on its chest, large white wings, a long white tail, three short fins on its head and amber eyes. The dragon hovered over a large column, looking at a row of shadowy figures, all of which listened to him. **"It has been over a year since these attacks have begun, and yet we choose to do nothing." **The Dragon said to their colleagues, concern evident in his voice. **"I feel it is time for us to act."**

"**And to act, we would need to reveal ourselves to humanity, and I believe we all agree that it would be a foolish decision to make." **One of the figures called out in a firm tone.

"**But Colossal-"**

"**He is right, Stardust. We cannot focus all our resources to the humans." **A much calmer voice called out while leaning forward. They looked more human, with tan skin, green eyes and long violet hair. He wore a dark purple armor-like magician's outfit with large shoulder pads, a dark blue cloth, long purple boots, a horn-like hat and a green staff with an olive green orb on the tip of it.** "I know how fond you are of them, but you must see where we're coming from."**

"**I know, Dark Magician. But even you cannot stand by and watch innocent lives extinguished. Especially when their souls could lead to Zorc's release." **Stardust Dragon said to the wizard with a serious tone before he looked at the others. **"You all have a reason to doubt humanity, but I've seen the good they've brought. They have the potential to be the best chance we have at defeating the Titans. So Please, reconsider my offer." **The shadowy figures began to ponder Stardust's proposal to act.

On one hand, they made a vow never to interrupt with man's world. If they did, then the humans would always rely on their power instead of their own. Man was known to be greedy whenever they found a new source of power, which would cause them to destroy each other.

However, Stardust had a point. Even with all the power they had, they couldn't revive the dead and the amount of humans that have been lost to their enemies was weighing heavily on their hearts.

After several moments of pondering, the middle figure, with a voice as strong as stone, spoke up. **"Very well, Stardust Dragon…" **They started before they moved out of the shadows. The speaker was an enormous stone-like creature with copper colored skin, a pharaoh headpiece, broken chains on their wrists, a golden item on their chest, a brown 'skirt,' red eyes and purple lips that were in a permanent grin. Despite not moving their lips, the large figure spoke telepathically. **"We shall do your proposal."**

"**Thank you, Exodia." **Stardust said with a bow.

"**However…" **The newly identified 'Exodia' called out with a right hand raised. **"For your proposal to work, you must choose a human that is pure of heart and give him the ability to use Duel Monsters for good. If you do, then we will begin the process of cooperating with mankind. But if you choose incorrectly…" **The giant egyptian creature leaned forward, glaring deeply at the Dragon. **"Then we will never speak to humans, ever." **Despite towering over him, Stardust Dragon did not flinch at all as he stared back at the lead Council member. He understood what he was saying, but he knew somewhere on Earthland… there would be someone who is worthy.

He just needed to find them.

'_Magnolia, Earthland'_

"Man, now that was one hell of a mission." Natsu Dragneel declared with a big grin on his face, stretching his arms high in the air. His pink(or salmon, as he calls it) hair flowed against the wind as he and the rest of 'Team Natsu' returned from another mission, the first since the Battle of Fairy Tail. While their physical wounds were gone, they still felt the repercussions of Laxus Dreyar and the Thunder Legion's actions. Still, they were in a Guid and they needed to do missions. "Did you see how many guys I took down?"

"Not as many as me, Pinky." The smug voice of Gray Fullbuster called out, walking next to Natsu in his usual white coat. Even though he had a much cooler(hehe) head than the Dragon Slayer, he couldn't help but gloat to his rival. "I took down thirty five goons."

"Well I took down thirty six." Natsu countered with a grin.

"Count again, idiot. I have more takedowns."

"No, I have more takedowns!"

"You're too dumb to count right!"

"At least I don't strip every five seconds!"

"Will they ever stop fighting?" Lucy Heartfilia said with a tired sigh. If she had to hear her teammates yell at each other one more time today, she was going to get a migraine. "Look, you two beat a lot of thugs, isn't that enough?"

"Maybe you're jealous you didn't fight a lot of bad guys." Happy the cat teased while flying next to the blonde, a cheeky smile on his face. He wasn't wrong. In total, Lucy beat about… three guys with her Lucy Kick, but that was it. "You aren't a Fairy Tail wizard if you don't blow up a building or beat up a bunch of guys."

"Oh yeah? Then what about you?" Lucy countered, only for Happy to shrug.

"I'm a cat." Happy said like it was the simplest thing in the world. All Lucy could do was sweatdrop, having enough of her little argument with the blue cat.

"Wanna go now, Ice Pop?!" Natsu exclaimed while lighting his right fist.

"After you, ash for brains!" Gray countered, putting his right fist on his left palm.

"That's enough." Erza Scarlet called out, pulling her large wagon of random items while sighing tiredly. She could tolerate Natsu and Gray's behavior, yet even she had a limit. "Stop arguing now or else." She gave the two males a heated glare, which automatically destroyed their spirits.

"Y-Yes madam!" They both said in a squeak voice, putting an arm around each other while flashing shaky grins.

"S-S-See? W-We're friends. Right Natsu?" Gray said with a nervous tone.

"A-Aye." Natsu responded with an equally nervous tone. Internally, both Natsu and Gray wanted nothing more than to vomit at how close they were. But if Erza Scarlet told you to do something, you do it, no questions asked. She stared at the two for a few moments before she smiled in satisfaction.

"And in any case, we should take this time to rest. We never know what kind of mission Master Makarov will give us." Erza said in her usual stoic tone. She wasn't wrong either. Ever since the Lullaby situation, the Magic Council was even more cautious about the Dark Guilds surfacing, hence why they continued to assign the Guilds to fight the good fight.

"Me and Happy can walk home from here. We gotta pick something up before we go to the Guild." Natsu said, removing himself from Gray's grip, much to their relief. "Come on, Happy."

"Aye!" Happy flew towards his 'father,' landing on his head. The two gave their team a wave before walking to the right, towards the direction of their house. "So what do we need to pick up from home?"

"I promised to show Mira that Salamander autograph from when we met Lucy. Plus I needed to get away from that stripper." Natsu said with a nonchalant tone. If Mirajane Strauss asked you for a favor, he was more than willing to do it. Plus… he wanted to show everyone the autograph of the guy who tried to pose as him. He looked at the sunny sky and couldn't help but smile. "Man, today was a good day. I wonder what else will happen to us."

As he stared at the sky, Natsu caught sight of a twinkle. Blinking a bit, he squinted his eyes as the twinkle was starting to get closer. _'What that?' _The twinkle continued to grow closer.. And closer.. Until-

*Smack*

"OWW!" … it smacked Natsu right on the forehead, causing him to throw Happy off his head(though the cat was able to sprout his wings on instinct.)

"Natsu, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Happy asked with some concern.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Natsu said while rubbing his forehead in pain. "What the hell hit me?"

"Look!" Happy called out with a gasp, pointing at the ground. Natsu got over the pain before he looked at what his cat was referring to… only to gasp.

The object that hit the Dragon Slayer was a metal bracelet, one that had an assortment of scriptures that were written in a language neither of them could understand. On the top of the bracelet was what looked like a pure white crystal that shone from the sunlight.

"A bracelet?" Curious, Natsu picked up the accessory, examining it with confusion.

"Maybe someone threw it really far away because they couldn't read it." Happy theorized while landing on his friend's shoulder to look at the bracelet more closely.

"No way. It isn't ugly, but I can't read what it says." Natsu said with a somewhat annoyed expression, trying and failing to understand the writing. Seriously, what's with people and different languages? He rubbed his thumb on the crystal to clean it, making it shine even brighter. "Do you think it's Lucy's?"

"Nah. I don't think she can buy something this pretty." Happy said without a hint of remorse in his voice. Unbeknownst to him, a certain Celestial Wizard sneezed elsewhere. Scratching his head, Natsu began looking around the area, trying to find anyone close by.

"DID SOMEONE LOSE A BRACELET?!" He called out, as if anyone could hear him from so far away.

"No one lives close to us, Natsu." Happy said with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah, you have a point." Natsu admitted with a sigh before he looked at the bracelet. It did look nice, and if someone lost it… it was finders keepers. "I'm going to wear it."

"Huh?"

"Well yeah. Gray has that necklace, Erza has her armor and Lucy has her bow." Natsu said with a grin. "I mean my scarf is awesome, but I never got anything this nice. And since no one's trying to find it now, I guess it's mine." It was a flawed statement, given how the bracelet had writing on it, but if there wasn't anyone around, it was his. Looking at his left wrist, Natsu began to wrap the bracelet around it. "I think it goes on like… this." Wrapping the metal accessory around his wrist, Natsu closed it, hearing a small _click _to ensure it was fastened. Looking at the bracelet, Natsu let out a smile. "There. Doesn't it look-"

*Thump, Thump*

"Woah…" The Dragon Slayer gasped as he felt the bracelet thump like a heart. And if that wasn't odd enough, he felt a bit of his own magic get sucked into the accessory, causing him to fall on one knee.

"What happened?" Happy questioned, clearly confused as to why Natsu fell on his knee when he barely got a scratch.

"I… I don't know. It felt like my magic was being sucked away." Natsu said as he stared at the bracelet with wide eyes. "Sucked into this." Happy was beyond confused. He had heard of a few magic items that could drain magic, but usually they would drain every last drop in one go. How was Natsu still standing?

"Do you feel tired?" Happy asked curiously.

"No. I feel fine." Natsu said, staring at the crystal on the bracelet with suspicious eyes. There was something off about this thing, and he was going to get to the bottom of-

*Flash*

However, before he could finish his thoughts, the crystal suddenly began to glow. "What's happening?!" Happy exclaimed, clearly shocked by what was happening. Then… the end of a card suddenly appeared from the light. "Natsu, is that a card?"

"A what?" Looking down at the crystal, Natsu was able to see the card from within the light. "Where did this come from?" With nothing to lose, Natsu grabbed the card before pulling it out of the light, which quickly disappeared. He raised a brow at the black and brown rear before he turned it around. "What the?"

"Why's it white?" Happy questioned with equal confusion. It was true, the other side of the card was indeed blank. Who would ever make a card that was blank on one side? If Cana saw this, she would be confused as well.

"Don't know. Maybe Gramps knows something about this than we do." Natsu said, finally fed up with the accessory. It was nice, but if it was gonna keep up the lightshow and drain his magic, then it wasn't worth wearing. "Let's go home."

*Boom*

However, before Natsu and Happy could continue their way home, the white card suddenly began to emit a bright light, blinking both Dragon Slayer and flying cat. "OH COME ON!" Natsu and Happy covered their eyes, while the former dropped the car out of shock. The light was so intense, some of the citizens in Magnolia could see it. After a few moments of agonizing light, it finally died out.

"I think it's done." Happy said while opening his eyes, noticing the light from the card disappearing.

"Sheesh, that's the last time I pick up something that fell from the sky." Natsu said while rubbing his eyes before he looked at the card. With a huff, Natsu reached down and picked up the card. "I'm throwing this thing away." As he turned the card around, Natsu's eyes widened in shock. Rather than the blank side he and Happy saw, Natsu saw a white dragon, with a silver outline around it, a green symbol on the top right corner, eight gold stars with red circles around them, and a name that was written in black. "Stardust… Dragon?"

"How did this happen? We saw the card was blank!" Happy said out of shock. One minute, they saw a bank surface and in a flash of light, this picture of a dragon appeared. Was this bracelet so magic, it can make things appear on the fly?

"I have no idea. Think Cana knows anything?" Natsu said while examining the card.

"**I doubt this 'Cana' would help you, even if you asked her." **Suddenly, a third voice called out, ringing through both Natsu and Happy's ears. The duo lifted their eyes away from the card to look at the speaker in front of them. But what they saw shocked them to the core.

The speaker… was none other than the Dragon on the card. Its wings were flapping softly to keep it afloat and it lets out a strong aura, similar to the Ace of Fairy Tail. The duo looked at the dragon, then the card, then the dragon again, then the card before finally staring at it with wide eyes. Was this a dream, or an illusion caused by the light? Either way, the tall white dragon said one word to snap them out of their thoughts.

"**Hello."**

**And there, that is the first chapter of the reboot. Not much, though it was admittedly bloody. Hey, just because this is a Yugioh crossover doesn't mean I won't go to dark places(and yes, I know the original yugioh manga is dark as all hell.) While there weren't any duels in this chapter, I promise there will be one in the next one. **

**Now as you saw, I changed the Council of Duel Monsters from the original story. Stardust Dragon is part of the Council, but the higher level monsters like Exodia the Forbidden One outrank him. Thank you Earth Dragon Arnighte for this suggestion. He also helps beta read this story in order to make it grammatically correct. Another change I made is with Happy being there with Natsu when Stardust appeared. It makes sense, given how close to two are. Plus, it'll lead to some funny moments of Happy trying to cover for Natsu.**

**And a little news… MY BIRTHDAY IS ON AUGUST 30TH BABY! I'M TURNING 22! Sorry, but this is big. I'm graduating University next year and I'm close to getting my driver's license, so life is good. I hope I can update this story once again before the end of this year, so cross your fingers. **

**Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

**Next time: Into the Realm of Duel Monsters.**


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Duel Monsters realm

**What's going on, my readers? The 3rd dragneel, FINALLY returning with another chapter of the Dueling Tail reboot. I will have to apologize for keeping you guys after a long hiatus, but I had to think of how the story would go. Also, there were tons of new decks that were released, so I was thinking of how to incorporate them into this story. For those who don't know, there's a new rule for the card game: the monster zones will all become extra deck monster zones, so now you won't necessarily need link monsters to special summon from the extra deck.**

**But enough about that, ONTO THE REVIEWS!**

**Eternal4Ever: Hehehe, yeah. Go them.**

**Dragon Rider 66: Thanks for that, I had a fine birthday with my family. Well you see, for Link monsters, I will try to keep their abilities while changing it up so it would fit the normal format. Then again, I usually cheese my way through most, if not, all my stories.**

**Rider126: I need to think about those two since Natsu might get a variety of cards. I'll keep you updated about that.**

**Spider-Man999: Well, having a character bang every girl in the series is not something everyone would like. I mean there are a ton of girls I don't see being with Natsu, so shortening it down to a few girls having crushes on him sounds fine. While Natsu will get Blue Eyes, having it as his sole ace doesn't seem to be good, not that I hate the deck of course. Hehehe, yes, Blue Eyes White Dragon forever.**

**Lenz012696: Oh, I have plans for Z-ARC, and they are not what you expect.**

**Drakedragon297: Glad to be back, pal.**

**Yogaratw607: Yeah, I like Nali a bit more than Nalu. That's just me.**

**Natsuharemfan: Another Nali supporter. That idea for Sorano is interesting and can go with how I did it in the original story.**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Guest number 2: That harem idea is interesting… except for Wendy. I am not aging her up, sorry.**

**Guest number 3: Thanks.**

**Guest number 4: See, the issue with adding links and AI is the fact that they focus on technology, which feels off for a story like this.**

**Rebellion Rose: Gracias amigo. ****Pero por favor, escribe en inglés para mí.**

**Ak- Jaidyn: It's here. Sorry for the wait.**

**To recap: In another part of Earthland, a monster by the name of Deagon had destroyed a village, slaughtering every human in the name of his lord, Zorc. Witnessing this, a council of creatures listened to the pleas of a dragon known as Stardust Dragon, who offered a way to counter this threat, which they agreed to. Meanwhile, Natsu Dragneel and Happy the cat were returning to their house after another job complete when the former was hit on the head by a metal bracelet with a white crystal on it. Curious, Natsu put on the bracelet and felt some of his magic being sucked by it before a card flew in front of him. Once he and Happy touched it, Stardust Dragon appeared in front of them before saying hello.**

**How will the two idiots of Fairy Tail react to see a dragon in front of them? Let's find out…**

Natsu and Happy would claim to have seen a lot of crap.

Monsters, vulcans, evil wizards. You name it, chances are they probably saw it. Hell, Natsu even had a dragon as a father(though most people would simply assume he was crazy.) Being Fairy Tail Wizards allowed them to do the craziest of jobs and even when they were relaxing, insanity was sure to follow.

But never did they expect to find a bracelet and a card that would summon an ACTUAL dragon in front of them.

"**Hello." **Stardust said calmly and in a respectful tone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" However, despite showing no hospitality towards them, Natsu and Happy screamed to the top of their lungs in shock. Stardust pulled his back a bit in surprise, though he should have expected this kind of reaction.

"HOLY CRAP, IT'S A REAL DRAGON!" Natsu yelled with dinner plate sized eyes.

"HE'S GONNA EAT ME! PLEASE, I DON'T TASTE SO GOOD!" Happy pleaded while giving the white dragon a bow, as if he was a god.

"**Ummm… excuse me?" **Stardust asked, clearly confused by what was happening.

"You think you can eat us and get away with it! No way!" Natsu shouted, replacing his shock with a look of determination while igniting his fists.

"**Wait, wait! I'm not attacking you." **Stardust tried urging while raising a claw to calm the Dragon Slayer down.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Leaping in the air, Natsu threw a hard fist forward..

… Only to phase through Stardust Dragon completely. "SAY WHAT?!" Was all Natsu was able to say as he landed on his feet. He was sure he punched the dragon, yet it was as if he was fighting a mist.

"**I told you I wasn't attacking." **Stardust said with a sigh. **"My name is Stardust Dragon and I am a spirit."**

"A spirit… LIKE A GHOST OF A DRAGON?!" Happy gasped while turning completely white, holding his cheeks together. "PLEASE DON'T HAUNT US!"

"**Just because I'm a spirit doesn't mean I'm dead!" **Stardust shouted with a tick mark appearing on his head. Honestly, these two were just getting ridiculous.

"Okay… who the hell are you and how did you get here?" Natsu asked slowly, narrowing his eyes towards the mysterious dragon.

"**As I said, my name is Stardust Dragon and I am a spirit. More precisely, a duel spirit." **Stardust answered while calming down.

"Duel… Spirit?" Happy repeated while landing on Natsu's shoulder, tilting his head curiously.

"**I'm not surprised you don't know about us. Not many humans even know of our existence and even fewer have actually seen us." **Stardust said while pointing out a claw. **"You can call us creatures of another reality, one filled with magic. We live in harmony with one another, only watching humanity from a distance."**

"So… are there tons of dragons where your from?" Natsu couldn't help but ask before another question came to mind. "Hang on, you said you watched us for a while. So… Do you know where all the dragons went seven years ago?"

"**The dragons?" **Stardust asked with a curious expression. **"Yes, though it has been a long time since I actually saw them in Earthland. Why do you ask?" **His question seemed to make Natsu brighten up as he took a step forward.

"Where was the last place you looked? I'm trying to find a dragon named Igneel, who left me when I was a kid." Natsu said, his eyes softening at the memory of his foster father. "All I wanna know is if he's alright so I can meet him again. So do you-"

"**I'm sorry." **Stardust said in a regretful tone, raising his claw to stop Natsu from continuing with the obvious question. **"The dragons of your world have been gone for so long that even we do not know where they are." **The white dragon spirit frowned even more at the saddened expression on Natsu's face. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but he had to give him some closure.

"Seriously? Even another dragon doesn't know where you are, huh dad?" Natsu muttered to himself while lowering his head. Happy patted his 'father' on the back out of pity. Looks like he'll need to do more searching if he was ever going to find the scaly bastard. After taking a moment to compose himself, Natsu looked back at Stardust with a curious expression. "You said you're from another world. Why are you here?"

'_**Good, we can finally get to business.' **_Stardust thought with a relieved sigh before he spoke up. **"That's right. Like Earthland, our world is filled with magic, yet it is not as perfect as you may think." **His tone held a hint of sadness in it, something the duo caught on.

"Did something bad happen to you guys?" Happy asked with concern.

"**Unfortunately, yes. You see, the duel spirit world has been divided into two realms." **To prove his point, Stardust opened his claws, concentrating magic into them before creating two spheres. One was bright as the sun while the other was dark like the night sky. **"My right hand represents the realm most duel monsters inhabit while on my left… is the Shadow Realm."**

"Shadow Realm?" Natsu asked while crossing his arms, his attention focused on the dark orb.

"**In this realm, rather than peace and balance, there is chaos and anarchy. The laws of the universe do not apply in the Shadow Realm and it is home to some of the most vile and evil duel spirits." **Stardust said with venom in his voice. **"For eon, they have tried to enter both our world and Earthland in order to drain it of all life and rule as gods, though we have been able to hold them back this whole time… until recently." **Both orbs disappeared as Stardust created another project, one that was the size of Natsu. It soon took the shape of Deagon, which caused Natsu and Happy to widen their eyes in surprise. **"This is Deagon, a human from your world who has been corrupted by the powers of the Shadow Realm and has become a pawn of Zorc."**

"Let me guess: he's the big bad?" Natsu asked Stardust with a raised brow.

"**Exactly." **Stardust agreed with a nod. **"However, because of his lack of power, he cannot enter Earthland freely, nor could any of his generals. But if he continues to suck away the Ethernano, then there is no doubt that he will conquer both my world and yours… eradicating all life in the process." **Natsu and Happy actually shivered at the news. They had seen some powerful magic users, but from the way Stardust was describing this Zorc guy was downright terrifying. **"There is a way to stop Zorc's forces from giving him magic, and you could help me with this."**

"By finding guys like Deagon and beating them up? No problem." Natsu said with a confident grin. "Show me where they are and I'll roast them!"

"Natsu, did you even see what that guy looked like? He looks like a monster." Happy reasoned with a sweatdrop. "Maybe Erza or Master can beat him, but you can't."

"**I'd hate to interject, but no human is capable of defeating him so easily." **Stardust spoke up. **"However, when I said you may be able to help, I meant by giving you power. One that only a select few can possess." **He then grew a small smile along his draconic features. **"The power of dueling."**

"Dueling?" The duo said with their heads tilted.

"See! I told you Erza could beat him! No one can fight with swords better than Erza!" Happy called out, only for Stardust to shake his head.

"**This is a different kind of dueling than what you're used to. Perhaps it would be better if I showed you somewhere else." **With that, Stardust opened his arms, allowing his body to glow a bright white light. It was so bright, Natsu and Happy quickly covered their eyes.

In a flash… the three vanished.

'_Astral Dimension'_

The light that illuminated from Stardust Dragon flashed for a brief moment before teleported him, Natsu and Happy in a new location. Once they arrived, Stardust eased his posture, looking down at the two with a smile. **"You can open your eyes." **The white dragon advised with an amused chuckle. Hearing this, Natsu and Happy opened their eyes… only to gasp at their new surroundings.

"What the?" Was the only thing they could say, with mouths opened slightly.

They were in what appeared to be a void. It was surrounded by millions of stars spread everywhere, along with multiple galaxies and even a few suns. Looking down, they noticed that they weren't even standing on the ground. It looked like they were standing on air!

"**I can tell you're trying to understand where we are, but we aren't on Earthland." **Stardust answered, as if reading their minds. **"This place is known as the Astral Dimension. Think of it as a world outside of our own. Here, no one can hear us or interrupt us."**

"I… but… what… uuuuuuhhhh…" Happy tried to say something, but he didn't even know where to start. What can you ask when you and your friend were teleported to a place that's far away from home by a dragon?

"Okay, so you use this place for training? Or is it for storage when you don't have a lot of space at home?" Natsu asked while looking at his foot, stomping on the 'ground' with a curious expression. This got a chuckle from Stardust.

"**Training, yes. But I don't hold too many possessions." **Stardust said while ceasing with his laughter. **"Now, allow me to explain the concept of dueling. That bracelet on your wrist has something called a Duel Crystal." **Natsu raised his hand to show Stardust said bracelet. **"You felt it suck away a portion of your magic, correct?" **The dragon slayer gave him a nod. **"It only did so because you are its next owner."**

"Next owner? What happened to the last guy who had it?" Natsu couldn't help but ask, though Stardust's expression told him everything. "Oh."

"**Yes. Unfortunately, the last user was a victim of Deagon's wrath. I am sorry for bringing such a subject up." **Stardust apologized with a tired sigh. **"Anyways, the Duel Crystal is essential for dueling. To activate it, simply pour magic into it."**

"Ummm, okay." Natsu said in a confused tone before he looked at the crystal, concentrating his magic. It shouldn't be too hard to do that. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Natsu began pouring out his magic, carefully making sure to not burn the crystal.

Once he did, the crystal began glowing an orangish red color before it grew.

"Woah…" Happy muttered in awe at the pretty crystal. His awe turned to surprise as the glow began to take shape.

'_**I see he has control over his magic.' **_Stardust thought with an impressed expression. Soon, the crystal created a long curved energy blade with a solid construct over it, two empty slots on either side. **"Good, you created your duel disk."**

"Duel disk?" Natsu asked while waving the new creation like it was a new toy, touching the edge of it. "Huh, it doesn't feel sharp and it isn't heavy. How is this thing gonna help me with dueling?"

"**There are three things you need for the concept of dueling." **Stardust lectured while raising a finger. **"A duel disk." **He raised a second one. **"A deck." **And finally, he raised a third finger. **"And finally, a strong mind."**

"So we have two of those things. But what's a deck? Like the cards that Cana uses for gambling?" Happy asked innocently.

"**I mean this." **Opening his claw, Stardust summoned a small orb of light before it disappeared, revealing a deck of cards with brown and black backgrounds.

"Hang on." Natsu reached into his pocket, fishing through it before he pulled out the card he touched prior to Stardust appearing. He looked at the background and compared it to the rest of the deck. "Yeah, it's just like this one."

"**Look on the other side." **Stardust said with a bemused expression. Raising a brow, Natsu did as he was told and widened his eyes.

"No way!" Happy shouted in surprise. On the other side was a picture of Stardust himself, with a silver outline, eight stars, a green symbol on the top right hand corner and several numbers on the bottom.

"**That's my card. You can say it is my anchor to this world." **Stardust answered in a sagely tone. **"The deck in my hand is filled with other duel spirits, as well as several spells and trap cards. In order to duel, you must use all three of these components."**

"Yyyyeeeeaaaahhhh… I have no idea how to duel." Natsu said in a flat tone, his mouth becoming a straight line. He knows how to control his magic, he knows how to fight, hell he even knows how to break into people's houses.

But dueling is not on his resume.

"**That can be fixed easily." **Stardust started while clearing his throat. **"To start, you must…"**

'_Several hours later'_

"**... And that's how you duel. Any questions?" **Stardust said while standing strong, finishing his lecture on dueling. However, when he looked back at Natsu, he sweatdropped.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa…" Unfortunately, because of Natsu's upbringing, he wasn't given a proper education. His eyes were empty as a trail of drool ran down the side of his mouth.

"I think you broke him. Natsu isn't really the smartest guy around." Happy said with a sagely nod while rubbing Natsu's head to try and cool him down.

"**I… see." **Stardust said while running a claw over his long face before composing himself. **"The best way for him to learn is through combat." **This somehow snapped Natsu out of his trance as he clenched his fists.

"Wait, I'm gonna duel? Awesome!" Natsu cheered with a toothy grin. He learned by doing anyways. "So, am I dueling you?"

"**Oh, I'm not your opponent… he is." **With that, Stardust turned around and extended his claw, calling forth a bright light, though it was less intense.

But once it disappeared… Natsu and Happy were yet again caught off guard.

Emerging from the light was an EXACT clone of Natsu! However, there were several obvious differences. The other Natsu was pale white, his scarf was black, the vest was white, his eyes were green and his usually pink hair was crimson red.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Was the only thing Natsu and Happy could shout out at they rushed towards the other Natsu, who simply stood there with an emotionless face.

"**I see you're surprised by this." **Stardust said in amusement. **"In this world, I have the power to create avatars in the event you need to duel. Meet Clone Natsu."**

"He looks just like you." Happy said while flying around the immobile clone of his friend.

"Yeah. It's like we're twins… besides the hair." Natsu said while poking the clone on the forehead. With a bit of a touch up, Natsu could definitely use his clone to play some pranks on Gray and Lucy. Just thinking about it made him smile evilly.

"Stop poking me." Much to their surprise, the clone Natsu actually spoke, grabbing Natsu by the wrist while staring at him blankly.

"Woah, you can talk?" Natsu asked while pulling his wrist back.

"**He can, and he will be the one you must defeat." **Stardust said in a stoic tone. **"Prepare yourself, Natsu Dragneel. This duel will reveal whether you are worthy of wielding this power or not. BATTLE WITH ALL YOUR HEART AND SPIRIT!" **The dragon declared, getting Natsu to grin.

"Yeah! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled while jumping a few feet back, raising his duel disk up to his chest.

"I'm all fired up." Clone Natsu mimicked, getting a shiver from Natsu and Happy. The way he said the Dragon Slayer's most iconic line was so cold and hollow. It just didn't hold the same passion. The clone raised his own arm before a blue duel disk appeared around it, along with a deck in the slot.

"**I wish you the best of luck, Natsu Dragneel." **Stardust said with a smile as the deck in his hand disappeared, reappearing inside of Natsu's duel disk. He and Happy flew in the middle of the battlefield as both Natsus drew five cards, adding them to their hands before saying two words.

"LET'S DUEL!"

**Natsu/Clone Natsu: 8000LP**

"I shall start." Clone Natsu said while drawing his sixth card, looking at it. "I summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue in attack mode." He then placed the card on one of the five slots of his duel disk before a flash of light appeared in front of him. Emerging onto his field was a beautiful woman with long white hair, blue eyes and brown tribal looking clothes. She looked at Natsu before giving a warm smile.

**Maiden with Eyes of Blue: Level 1. Att: 0/Def: 0**

"Woah, she looks so real." Happy muttered in awe, staring at the newly summoned monster. She reminded him of Mirajane due to not only the eyes and hair, but also the radiant aura.

"Turn end." Clone Natsu finished while lowering his arm a bit.

"That's it? Talk about a waste of a move." Natsu said with a shake of his head before he placed his fingers on his deck. "Alright, then I'll kick things off with this!" He drew his sixth card dramatically, giving it a brief glance while adding it to his hand. _'Okay. From what Stardust told me, most monsters have a special power, so I should watch out for that. Then again, he didn't put out any other card, so maybe he doesn't have anything.'_

"Don't think too hard, Natsu! You might burn your brain!" Happy shouted while cupping his mouth.

"Hey, give me a break! I need a minute!" Natsu shouted back, earning a sweatdrop from Stardust due to his behavior. After a moment of scanning, Natsu grabbed one of his cards. "Here we go. I summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Bear in attack mode!" With that, he placed the card on his duel disk before a burst of fire appeared in front of him. Soon, the flames took the form of a bear, which let out a loud roar. However, the bear-shaped flames died out and revealed a large man in dark violet armor with red outlines and a katana in his hand.

**Brotherhood of the first fist-Bear: Level 4. Att: 1600/Def: 1200**

"Time to show you how strong I really am." Natsu declared with a grin while throwing a fist aimed at Clone Natsu's monster. "Bear, take down his Maiden!" Bear perked up before drawing out his katana, leaping towards Maiden. This was going to be great. Because of the difference in power, Natsu was gonna deal 1600 points of damage. It was so-

"I activate Maiden with Eyes of Blue's special ability." Clone Natsu said blankly. Maiden, noticing the attack, got on her knees while cupping her hands together in a praying motion. As Bear swung his katana down… it hit a barrier.

"SAY WHAT?!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed in shock.

"Because you are attacking Maiden, she is forced into defense mode and your attack is negated." Clone Natsu said, seeing their shocked expressions. His deck then began to glow before a card slid out. "And now, I'm allowed to summon one of my strongest monsters: the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Grabbing said card, Clone Natsu raised it in the air as a large gust of wind surrounded him.

"What's going on?!" Happy asked Stardust while hiding behind him so he wouldn't fly away.

"**He's making the test harder for Natsu." **Stardust simply said, his eyes focused on the duel. The wind began to grow even more, pushing Bear back to Natsu's field.

*RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR*

And if that wasn't enough, a powerful roar erupted in the air, causing Natsu and Happy to cover their ears. A massive figure flew through the wind, flying around for a moment before landing behind Maiden, who despite being much smaller, smiled in gratitude. Natsu was the first to open his eyes, but when he did… he gasped.

"N-No way…"

Coming out of the deck and onto the field was a dragon. Its scales were completely blue, shining as bright as a diamond. Its wings were a different shape from Igneel's, its head was smoothe as a dome, and its eyes were deep blue. As soon as the dragon noticed the son of Igneel, it gave a low, threatening growl which sent shivers down Natsu's spine.

As for Happy, he was having a full blown panic attack.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8. Att: 3000/Def: 2500**

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-ANOTHER DRAGON?!" Happy shouted with bugged out eyes, his body completely covered in sweat. He thought meeting Stardust was scary, but this Blue Eyes monster was on a whole other level. "NATSU, DON'T FREAK OUT!"

"I-I'm trying not to!" Natsu replied. Even he was losing his confidence at the sight of the new dragon. "He can't just bring it out… Can he?"

"**It's Maiden's ability. You should know that even the weakest of monsters have the strongest abilities." **Stardust scolded like a parent to their child. It may seem a bit harsh, but considering what was at stake, he needed the young adult to be at his very best.

"Damn… now what?" Natsu muttered to himself while looking at the cards in his hard before he grabbed one of them, inserting them into his duel disk. "I'll play the spell card, Fire Formation-Tenki." A spell card with an image of two warriors in front of a large golden flame appeared in front of Natsu. "With this, I can take a monster card from my deck to my hand." He took his deck out of its slot, looked through it for a moment before grabbing a specific card and adding it to his hand. Shuffling the deck(something years of playing cards with Cana had trained him to master), Natsu put it back in its place. "Not only that, but Bear now gets 100 more points."

**Brotherhood of the fire fist-Bear: Att: 1600-1700**

"I'll put one trap card on the field and end my turn!" Natsu yelled before putting a card facedown, something that caused Stardust to facepalm.

"**Natsu, you don't TELL your opponent the card you're setting." **Stardust said rather flatly, causing Natsu to chuckle nervously.

"Oh yeah… sorry." Natsu apologized while rubbing the back of his head.

"My turn, stupid." Clone Natsu insulted in a monotone voice as he drew his card. He looked at his hand before grabbing a card and inserting it in his duel disk. A spell card with an image of someone selling a dragon statue for a few coins. "I activate the spell card Trade In. By discarding one level eight monster from my hand, I can draw two cards."

"Why would he do that?" Happy asked Stardust with a confused tone.

"**Because it's easier to bring out strong monsters when they're in the graveyard." **Stardust answered as Clone Natsu sent one of his cards to the front slot, which it sucked in. Once it was gone, Clone Natsu drew two more cards.

"Next, I will activate the spell Return of the Dragon Lord." Clone Natsu said while showing Natsu a spell with an image of a frozen dragon in front of an explorer. "With this, I am allowed to summon one monster from my graveyard. So I will revive my monster: Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand in attack mode!" This time, the graveyard slot of the duel disk began to glow before it shot out a beam of light onto the field. The ground suddenly began to split in half, with a large golden dragon claw reaching out. Slowly climbing out of the ground was another dragon. This one was much slimmer than Blue Eyes White Dragon, with golden scales, large majestic wings, a long tail with a bladed tip and grey eyes. The new dragon roars in the sky before standing proudly in front of Clone Natsu.

**Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand: Level 8. Att: 2800/Def: 2800**

"Another dragon? How many does he have?" Natsu muttered to himself with a rather frustrated tone, his right hand slowly shaking in fear. If it was any other situation, Natsu would have been ecstatic to see so many dragons. But dueling them was no walk in the park.

"Now, I activate Felgrand's ability." Clone Natsu said while nodding at the other dragon. Seeing the signal, Felgrand focused its attention at Bear and opened its mouth, blasting him with a beam of light. Bear could only scream in agony before he completely disappeared.

"HEY! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Natsu shouted in anger, glaring angrily at his clone.

"**Don't lose your temper, Natsu. That was the ability of Felgrand." **Stardust intervened with his arms crossed before he looked at Clone Natsu. **"Would you please explain?"**

"Because he was special summoned from the graveyard, I can target a monster on your field and remove it from play." Clone Natsu answered. "Not only that, but it gains 100 points times the level of the monster it banished." A gold aura surrounded Dragon Lord Felgrand, increasing its power.

**Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand: Att: 2800-3200**

"And I'm not done." Clone Natsu said while extending a hand towards Maiden and Blue Eyes. "I tune level one Maiden with Eyes of Blue with my level eight Blue Eyes White Dragon." The spellcaster smiled even more as she began to sing a tune that made Natsu and Happy's hearts move. It was just so beautiful. However, as they listened to the song, they failed to see Maiden turn into a single green ring in the sky as Blue Eyes White Dragon flew through it, transforming into eight white stars. "Radiant maiden with eyes as blue as the ocean, merge with the dragon of white to become something even more beautiful. I Synchro summon… Azure Eyes Silver Dragon!" Soon, the green ring erupted in a large flash of light, catching Natsu and Happy's attention.

"Oh no, now what?" Happy asked with a gulp. If Clone Natsu was following a pattern, then chances are the monster he was about to bring out was another dragon.

*RRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR*

And like before, a powerful roar echoed through the wind as a winged beast flew upwards. Natsu could see a hint of silver, which was understandable given how it was called silver dragon. The new beast landed on the field, lowering its head while glaring at Natsu. It was similar to Blue Eyes White Dragon, but its scales were much brighter, its spikes were a faint yellow and its eyes were azure colored.

**Azure Eyes Silver Dragon: Level 9. Att: 2500/Def: 3000**

"**The Azure Eyes Silver Dragon." **Stardust muttered under his breath. **"With its ability to protect dragons, it won't be easy for Natsu to overcome."**

"He can do this." Happy said confidently. Even with all this craziness, the blue talking cat had faith Natsu would pull through.

"Azure Eyes Silver Dragon, Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand, attack Natsu directly! Silver Lightning, Radiant Beam!" Clone Natsu ordered with an arm extended. Both dragons opened their mouths before unleashing two very powerful breath attacks, heading straight towards Natsu. "And you won't be able to destroy or target my monsters thanks to Azure Eyes' effect." Natsu said nothing, even as the attacks got closer and closer.

*BOOM*

Happy gasped in horror as both attacks struck Natsu in full force. "NATSU!"

"Don't worry about me, Happy." An all too familiar voice called out, surprising everyone. The beam attacks slowly began to shrink until they revealed Natsu, who was smiling behind a large barrier. Next to him was his trap card, which had an image of a red and white barrier on it. "Thanks to Negate Attack, they won't be able to touch me."

'_**So he anticipated an attack and set a counter. Not bad.' **_Stardust thought. It wasn't anything special, but it at least showed that Natsu was paying attention.

"I end my turn with two cards facedown." Clone Natsu said as two facedown cards appeared in front of him, unfazed by this simple setback.

"Then it's back to me!" Natsu shouted as he drew his next card. _'That was close. I thought I was done for. Man, this whole dueling thing's a lot tougher than I thought.' _He then looked at his hand before grinning. "But nothing I can't handle. First, I play the spell Fire Formation-Gyokkou!" A spell card with an image of two warriors releasing several blue wolf-shaped flames appeared in front of Natsu. "With this, I can choose one card on your field and as long as I have this card, you can't use it! I choose…" Wagging his finger, Natsu pointed towards the facedown card on the right. "That one!" Three blue flame wolves appeared from the sky, pinning Clone Natsu's facedown.

"Alright! Now the other Natsu will only have four spells to use!" Happy cheered while Stardust said Natsu.

"But I'm not done yet." Natsu said with a confident expression. "Next, I'll play Fire Formation-Tensu!" Another spell card, one with an image of two warriors clashing with a sun behind them, appeared between Tenki and Gyokkou. "Now, I summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Gorilla and Snake in attack mode!" Two pillars of flame appeared in front of Natsu, taking the shape of a gorilla and a snake. Soon, two warriors arose from the fire: one wearing purple and black armor with a spear in hand and the other having a blue and green chinese outfit with a short ponytail.

**Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Gorilla: Level 4. Att: 1600-1900/Def: 1000**

**Brotherhood of the First Fist-Snake: Level 4. Att: 1800-2100/Def: 600**

"Wait, but can't you only normal summon one time?" Happy asked Stardust, who nodded.

"**That is the case. But because of Natsu's Tensen spell, he can summon an additional Fire Fist monster from his hand each turn. Not only that, but with it, Tenki and Tensu out on the field, all his monsters will gain 300 more attack points." **Stardust lectured with a smile. **"He's adapting."**

"I'll play Gorilla's special ability!" Natsu declared while aiming a hand at Fire Formation-Tenki. "By getting rid of one of my Fire Formation cards on the field, I can take out one of your traps, so I'll destroy your other card!" Gorilla began banging his staff on the ground, causing Tenki to shatter to pieces. Twirling his weapon, Gorilla widened his eyes and threw it at Clone Natsu's other facedown, destroying it completely. "And since a Fire Formation card was destroyed, Snake's ability activates and I can put a Fire Formation trap from my deck to the field!" Like before, Natsu took out his deck, grabbed the card he wanted, set it on the field, shuffled his deck and put it back. "But since Tenki left, my monsters lose 100 points."

**Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Gorilla: Att: 1900-1800**

**Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Snake: Att: 2100-2000**

"But I won't worry about that." Natsu said with a confident grin before he grabbed one of his last three cards and inserted it into his duel disk. "Because I'm playing another Fire Formation card: Ingen!" A spell card with two warriors surrounded by swam-shaped smoke appeared on the field. "With this, I get to fuse Gorilla and Snake into a new monster! Let's do this, guys!" Both monsters were engulfed in flames before they entered a large vortex, swirling around like a toilet.

"**First a double normal summon, now a fusion? How about that?" **Stardust said out loud, impressed by what was happening in front of him.

"Things are starting to heat up!" Natsu shouted as he raised a hand in the air, which the flames struck. Soon, the flames took the shape of a card before Natsu slammed it on his duel disk. "I fusion summon… Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Swan!"

*WOOSH*

A large wall of flames hit the field, spreading everywhere. Happy quickly hid behind Stardust in hopes to protect himself from the fire. Soon, the flames went from red and orange to a bright white, morphing into a swan. Underneath the swan-shaped flame was a large warrior, dressed in a white and black robe with flame outlines on it and a large spear in his hands.

**Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Swan: Level 8. Att: 2600-2800/Def: 2200**

"And when I bring out this guy, you get hit with 200 points for every Fire Formation card on my field, and I have two." Natsu mocked while showing two fingers. Swan opened his hand, summoning two swan-shaped flames before sending them towards Clone Natsu, who simply blocked them with his left arm.

**Clone Natsu: 8000-7600**

"Alright! Natsu's in the lead!" Happy cheered in excitement. It was about time someone took damage and he was glad Natsu was the one to do it. Stardust smiled at the small cat's enthusiasm, though it was rather soon to celebrate.

"If you liked that, then you'll love Mage Power!" Feeling even more fired up, Natsu activated a spell card with an image of several mages worshipping a large cauldron. "With this, for every spell and trap I have, Swan gets 500 points, and I have four of them!" Swan was then covered in a golden aura, increasing his power.

**Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Swan: Att: 2800-4800/Def: 2200-4200**

"Alright Swan, let's show them the power of fire! Take down Azure Eyes Silver Dragon!" Natsu ordered his fusion monster. Obliging the command, Swan began spinning his staff expertly, sparking white flames around him. With a wild battle cry, the fusion monster unleashed a large fire blast in the shape of a swan, heading straight towards Azure Eyes, who only roar as it was engulfed in the flames.

**Clone Natsu: 7600-5300**

"I activate the effect of Return of the Dragon Lords in my graveyard." Clone Natsu said as his spell card ejected from the graveyard slot. "By removing it from play, all my dragons cannot be destroyed by battle this turn."

"Are you kidding me?!" Natsu shouted with a gasp as he saw Azure Eyes still standing, albeit with some burns on it. He was so sure he could at least take out one monster, but thanks to that spell, it wasn't going to happen.

"**Always expect the unexpected. Natsu had a move, but his opponent countered." **Stardust commented with a leveled tone. **"Though he is learning."**

"Keep going, Natsu! You can do it!" Happy cheered in an attempt to lift Natsu's spirits.

"I end my turn with a card facedown. That's all." Natsu grumbled while setting his last card on the field.

**Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Swan: Att: 4800-5300/Def: 4200-4700**

"Then I shall draw." Clone Natsu said before he drew his next card, giving it a quick glance. "Now Azure Eyes' ability activates. Shining Revival!" The Synchro Dragon's eyes began to glow as it let out a loud roar.

*Rumble*

The ground slowly began to shake, causing Natsu to stumble in an attempt to balance himself. To make matters worse, the ground once again broke open, only for Blue Eyes to return to the field. "OH, COME ON!" Natsu yelled with an annoyed tone.

"**Thanks to Azure Eyes, each standby phase, it can revive one normal type dragon like Blue Eyes." **Stardust told Happy, who dumbly nodded.

"Next, I play the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon." Clone Natsu said as a spell with an image of a typhoon appeared in front of him. "Now I can destroy one of your spells and traps. The card I choose… is Fire Formation-Gyokkou!" A tornado shot out of Clone Natsu's spell, striking Gyokkou before it shattered to pieces.

**Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Swan: Att: 5300-4700/Def: 4700-4200**

"With that out of the way, I will play a card in my hand." Clone Natsu said while extending activating another card in his hand. It had an image of a man wearing a dragon-like outfit with a blue cape and a dragon-like guitar in his arms. "I activate Melody of Awakening Dragons. By discarding one card in my hand…" Clone Natsu sent one of his three cards to the graveyard before pulling out his deck. "I can add two dragons with specific attack and defense points." Finding the cards he was looking for, Clone Natsu added them to his hand before he shuffled his deck and put it back in its slot. "But don't try to guess what I have because I'm about to use the cards I added with this spell card." Grabbing three cards from his hand, Clone Natsu showed them, causing Natsu and Happy to gasp.

The middle card was a spell with an image of two orange creatures entering a large blue vortex. But the thing that made them nervous… was the fact Clone Natsu had two more Blue Eyes White Dragons in his hand, though the one on the right seemed to be different art style.

"I activate the spell Polymerization. This allows me to fuse the Blue Eyes White Dragon on my field, the one in my hand and the Blue Eyes Alternative Dragon into an all powerful monster, one that will end this duel." Clone Natsu said, his monotone voice slowly shifting to one of seriousness. Something that made Natsu and Happy rather uncomfortable.

"S-Stardust, do you know what he's g-gonna do?" Happy asked with a small whimper, shivering like it was cold.

"**Trouble." **Was all Stardust said as he frowned deeply. The Blue Eyes on the field, as well as the ones in Clone Natsu's hand, all turned to three orbs of light as they began to merge together.

"With the might of three dragons with eyes of blue, I call upon you, creature of three heads." Clone Natsu began to chant, arms spread open as he looked at the orbs of light converging into one. "I fusion summon the all powerful, the almighty…. BLUE EYES ALTERNATIVE ULTIMATE DRAGON!"

*BOOM*

The orbs collided, erupting into a massive explosion of energy that forced Natsu and Happy to cover their eyes. Multiple bolts of lightning struck the sky as dark clouds began to form as if a storm was coming.

*Grrrrr*

To make matters worse, a loud growl echoed through the air, sending chills down Natsu's spine. He sucked up the courage to open one eye… only to immediately regret it.

Flying above the sky and covered by a light aura was a new Blue Eyes Dragon. But this one was WAY different as it possessed THREE HEADS! Not only that, but its scales were even whiter as blue gems were scattered throughout its body. The shape of its head(or heads at this point) were much spikier and it had four large wings on its back. Once it descended next to Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand, the new dragon let out a massive roar, one that almost deafened the Fairy Tail duo.

**Blue Eyes Alternative Ultimate Dragon: Level 12. Att: 4500/Def: 3800**

"B-B-Blue Eyes… Alternative U-Ultimate Dragon?" Natsu stuttered, his voice filled with nothing but pure terror. He was mildly okay with facing normal Blue Eyes, Felgrand, even Azure Eyes. But to face a three headed dragon with power that could even make Igneel sweat in fear? He felt all his fire go out just by staring at this monster.

"This is bad, this is really, REALLY BAD!" Happy shouted while pulling on his fur, leaving large bald patches on his body. "Stardust, PLEASE tell me there's a way Natsu can save himself."

"**In all honesty… He might not be able to." **Stardust admitted.

"Now, I will have my Alternative Ultimate Dragon attack your Swan with Blue Trio Lightning!" The three headed dragon began gritting its teeth as crackles of lightning escaped the sides of its mouths, showing that it was preparing to strike. Natsu, fearing for the safety of his monster, had to act.

"I play my facedown: Fire Formation-Tensen!" Natsu shouted as the facedown that was set thanks to Snake began to rise, revealing an image of two warriors attacking with several wolf head-shaped fireballs around them. "Now, Swan gets 700 more points, along with 300 more!" However, before the trap could use its power, it was suddenly struck with red electricity. "HUH?!"

"You should know that I was never going to allow you to do such a thing." Clone Natsu retorted as the facedown Natsu had locked away rose, revealing an image of a bear trap around a magic circle. "Because it is the battle phase, I can activate Trap Jammer. Now, your trap is negated." To emphasize his point, Clone Natsu's counter trap completely destroyed Tensen.

**Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Swan: Att: 4700-4200/Def: 4200-3700**

"Go, attack!" Clone Natsu ordered before Alternative White Dragon unleashed a powerful breath attack from its three heads, forcing them to merge into a massive beam.

'_Dammit! There goes that plan.' _Natsu thought in frustration before he looked at his other facedown. "Then I'll play this: Dimensional Prison!" The last facedown on Natsu's field rose, revealing an image of a blonde knight summoning a purple cross-shaped barrier to block an alligator humanoid warrior's attack. "Since you're attacking Swan, this trap can take your monster out of the game! Say goodbye to Alternative Ultimate Dragon!" A large portal appeared between both monsters, slowly absorbing the fusion dragon's attack.

"Interesting move… but it won't help." Clone Natsu said as his graveyard began to glow. "I activate the effect of my trap Skill Prisoner."

"Wait, he can play another card from his graveyard?! But he never actually used it!" Happy shouted, wondering if the clone was cheating.

"**But he did lose it. Remember, Natsu?" **Stardust called out to the Dragon Slayer, who took a moment to ponder.

"When did he lose that card? Hmmm…" The son of Igneel closed his eyes before opening them in shock. "THE CARD I BLEW UP WITH GORILLA!"

"Exactly. You aren't as stupid as I thought." Clone Natsu 'complimented' as he showed the card in his graveyard, which has an image of a creature using a gem to block a wizard's magic blast. "By removing the trap Skill Prisoner, if you are targeting one of my cards with an effect, that your card is negated. The card I target will be Alternative Ultimate Dragon!" Natsu's Dimensional Prison trap suddenly disappeared, which only lowered the strength of Mage Power.

**Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Swan: Att: 4200-3700/Def: 3700-3200**

With no other cards to help him, Natsu could only watch in horror as Alternative Ultimate Dragon's attack struck Swan, causing him to scream before exploding. Natsu crossed his arms as the shockwaves from the attack pushed him a few feet away.

**Natsu: 8000-7200**

"Felgrand, Azure Eyes. Attack him directly!" Clone Natsu commanded as his other two dragons unleashed their own breath attacks, striking Natsu with enough force to knock him on his back.

**Natsu: 7200-1500**

"Is… That… All.. ya got?!" Natsu called out while pushing himself up, giving his clone a glare. At this, the Clone actually let out a very small while before he showed Natsu the last card in his hand. It was a spell card with an image of two creatures separating.

"I play the final card in my hand: De-Fusion. Now, my Alternative Ultimate Dragon will return to my extra deck and taking his place will be the two Blue Eyes White Dragons and Blue Eyes Alternative Dragon in my graveyard!" The fusion dragon began to glow yet again before it split into the three dragons.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8. Att: 3000/Def: 2500**

**Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8. Att: 3000/Def: 2500**

**Blue Eyes Alternative Dragon: Level 8. Att: 3000/Def: 2500**

"And since De-Fusion was a quick play spell card, my three dragons can still attack." Clone Natsu said at the horrified Natsu before he snapped his fingers. "Checkmate." With that, the three dragons all unleashed their strongest breath attacks. The only thing the Fairy Tail wizard could do was close his eyes as he was engulfed in light.

**Natsu: 1500-0; Winner: Clone Natsu**

"NATSU!" Was the only thing he could hear from Happy before his vision went dark.

'_Sometime later'_

"Na… Su… Nat… NATSU!" A groan escaped Natsu's lips as he continued to hear someone call out his name. Slowly, his eyes began to open and he could see something blue pounding on his chest.

"**He's waking up, so you can stop hitting him." **Another familiar voice called out. Natsu's eyes began to adjust to the light and he was now able to see Happy and Stardust looming over him, with the latter sweatdropping a bit at the former's attempt to revive his friend.

"Natsu, you're alive!" Happy cried out while hugging his father figure as much as his little paws could. "When those dragons attacked, I thought for sure you died and went to heaven."

"Jeez, I'm not dying right now. Don't you have faith in me?" Natsu asked while sitting up. He looked around and noticed he was in front of his house, the same dusty mailbox with the words 'Natsu and Happy's' written on the side. "We're home?"

"**After you lost consciousness, I transported you and Happy back to Earthland, and he told me where you lived." **Stardust answered with his claws crossed. **"How are you feeling?"**

"Not bad." Natsu answered while standing up, putting Happy on his shoulder. Aside from a mild headache, he was perfectly fine. No burns marks, no scratches. Honestly, he thought getting hit by those breath attacks would at least leave a mark. A thought then occurred as he looked at Stardust. "So, I guess I lost, huh?"

"**Unfortunately, that's true." **Stardust said with a frown. **"While you did show some impressive moves, you still lack the experience to actually duel, hence why you lost. Then again, the deck you were facing is rather strong." **The white dragon rubbed the back of his neck rather sheepishly. **"That was an error on my part. Still, with some training, you can prove to be much stronger."**

"Training? I thought you said Natsu had to win." Happy asked with a question mark on his head. Stardust gave an amused smile at this.

"**I never said he HAD to win. I said this duel would prove whether Natsu is worthy and from what I've seen: he is." **Stardust said, much to Natsu's joy.

"Awesome! That means we can have more duels!" Natsu cheered with a clenched fist before a thought came to mind. "So, what happened to my clone?"

"**He still exists in the Astral Dimension and if you'd like, he can become your training partner." **Stardust said before he gestured a claw towards Natsu's bracelet. **"As a gift, I'm entrusting that duel disk to you. Make sure you keep it with you at all times."**

"You got it." Natsu said while rubbing the gem. "Man, I can't wait to show this to that Stripper and Metalhead."

"**No." **Stardust immediately shot down, much to their confusion. **"No matter what, you cannot show anyone your cards or tell them about what I told you. If word got out that we exist, not only will there be panic, but some humans may even want to hunt us down."**

"But no one in Fairy Tail would ever do that." Happy tried reasoning.

"**Perhaps. But please, you have to understand why I'm telling you this. Can I have your word that you will not tell anyone?" **Stardust asked with a serious tone, looking down at the two with a critical eye. He did trust them enough to have them participate in a duel, but he needed their word.

Natsu and Happy looked at each other, trying to find any reason to go against Stardust's word. As much as they hated it, he had a point. There were still crazy and evil wizards who would LOVE the opportunity to use duel cards. Making up their minds, Natsu and Happy gave the Synchro dragon a nod.

"**Good. I am sorry for putting you in this position, but I'm glad we can come to an agreement." **Stardust said in a grateful tone before he began to glow. **"I must return to my world, but if you ever need me, use my card." **With that, he disappeared, leaving nothing but his card, which Natsu grabbed from the air.

"Man, things just got even crazier, huh pal?" Natsu asked Happy with a tired sigh.

"You can say that again." Happy replied back as the two began to enter their home. "By the way, you really shouldn't tell anyone what trap you're using."

"Oh, shut up."

This was only day one of a long line of extraordinary events to come. The question is: are they prepared?

**Oh. My. GOD! I am so freaking glad to finally finish this. Honestly, it was so hard to think of how the first duel of the story would go and it… was decent. Obviously, this was to show Natsu and Happy how dueling would go and having the former lose is a good way to develop his skills, like Yuma(one thing Zexal got right besides the Number Arc.) I hope you guys will look forward to the other duels I have planned for this series, and I WILL have some characters lose. **

**So, I would like to know what kinds of decks you guys would like some of the characters to use, as well as some decks they should face.**

**Again, NO LINKS. They wouldn't really make sense given how this world is more focused on magic than the internet.**

**So since Master Rule 5 will allow us to use all the zones as Extra Deck monster zones, it will make playing the game even easier for me… though some link decks might die because of this. As for the next Yugioh series… nah.**

**Follow, Fav, Review and Pm for anything.**

**Next time: Rise of the Monsters.**


	3. Chapter 3: Rise of the Monsters

**What's up, everybody?! The 3rd dragneel, returning with the third chapter of the Dueling Tail reboot. I hope everyone is doing okay, what with California finally opening more and more places. Honestly, this whole quarantine has really given me a new appreciation for everything like gyms and going out to eat. Hopeful, everything goes back to normal by the end of this pandemic.**

**JauneArc354: I do like the idea of Natsu with Dark Magician Girl as that was hinted at in the original story.**

**JCarrasco: I will.**

**Yogaratw607: They're an alright pairing. Not my top favorite, but Nali isn't bad. Nah, I don't know much of Final Fantasy, so I wouldn't be able to write a crossover in regards to that.**

**Guest: Erza might be added. I still have to think.**

**Cdavis32: Hey, I can like other pairings, pal. **

**Guest number 2: Red Dragon could be added with Natsu's deck, though I might also give it to Gajeel.**

**Jocoleman2017: I'll update as much as I can.**

**Rebellion Rose: Thanks. The duels from here on out will be even better.**

**To recap: In order to explain what the Duel Monsters were, Stardust Dragon had Natsu duel against an exact copy of him in order to see if he was worthy. Armed with the Fire Fist deck, Natsu did his best to outplay his opponent, but clone Natsu's Blue Eyes deck was too much and the son of Igneel was defeated. Despite this, Stardust still saw potential in the dragon slayer and decided to form a partnership with him in exchange for not sharing this information to anyone else.**

**How will Natsu and Happy handle such a big secret? And will they be prepared for another duel? Let's find out.**

'_Fairy Tail Guild, the next day'_

"Here you go, Lucy. Just the way you like it." Mirjane said with her ever so sweet smile as she placed a cup of hot cocoa for Lucy, who smiled in joy.

"Thanks, Mira." Lucy thanked her idol while taking a sip from her cup, moaning in satisfaction. It was a relatively peaceful time for the Fairy Tail guild. Many members were either out on jobs or simply taking the day off. Considering how the guild was forced to face each other due to the Thunder Legion's attempt at control, having a day off was a blessing.

"So, no job today? I was sure you, Natsu and the others would be out fighting monsters." Mira asked curiously, though given the fact team Natsu just finished a job yesterday, it was only natural they would decide to take a break.

"Natsu and Happy were supposed to meet up yesterday to talk about going on a quest, but they never showed up." Lucy said with a small sigh. "If they wanna stay home today, let them. It's nice to just stay here and chat with my friends."

"If that's what you want." Mira said before a thought appeared on her mind, allowing a smile to appear on her face. "Unless, you want me to tell you where they live so you can pay them a visit. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Please don't." Lucy said with a groan. She didn't want people to constantly ship her with Natsu, even though he wasn't the worst looking guy in the guild. "Still, I wonder what they're doing."

'_With Natsu and Happy'_

"Check it out, Happy. I think I figured out a way to win my next duel." Natsu said out loud while sitting on the floor, cross legged. He had his new Fire Fist deck in front of him, as well as several cards laid out. "So if I summon Fire Fist Eland, Swan and Tiger with Fire Formation Tensen, Kaiyo and Tenken, then I'll be able to take down the other guy in one turn!"

"But what if they destroy all your monsters?" Happy questioned while landing on Natsu's head, looking at the cards.

"That's why I have Eland since it can stop one card." Natsu said confidently.

"But if Eland makes you get rid of one of your traps, wouldn't your monsters get weaker? And what if they stop Eland from even using his ability?" Happy questioned once again.

"Then I'll… ummmm…" Natsu lost his confident smile as he looked at the cards before facepalming. "Ahhh, dammit it! I didn't think about that!"

"Why are you doing this, anyways? Won't it be hard to do this combo in a real duel?" Happy asked as Natsu began shuffling the cards back together.

"I know, but after yesterday, I couldn't stop thinking about dueling. It's a real rush." Natsu said with a smile as he drew the top card of his deck, revealing Bear. "Plus, if dueling can help me fight guys like Deagon, then I have to do it." His smile soon began to grow wider as a thought appeared in his mind. "Plus, I'll be stronger than Gray and Erza. Maybe even Gildarts when he comes back."

"Okay, try to think of something REAL, Natsu. We both know Erza and Gildarts are still stronger, even if you have these cards." Happy shot down Natsu's confidence with a lazy paw wave. He knew that Natsu could get strong with enough training, but chances of him actually surpassing the two strongest members of Fairy Tail are still slim to none.

*Rumble*Rumble*

The ground suddenly began shaking, catching the two off guard. Their house began to shake, several of the items on their shelves slowly began to fall. "WHAT'S. GOING. ON?!" Happy asked in a shaky tone while Natsu stood up.

"LET'S. GO. CHECK. IT. OUT!" Natsu yelled as he attempted to walk towards the door, wobbling a few times and nearly falling over. Eventually, he reached the door just as the ground ceased with its shaking. The duo looked at each other with raised brows before Natsu grabbed the door handle and opened it. "Hell-" But before he could finish… a massive white hand reached out and grabbed the Dragon Slayer whole, much to his shock. "WHAT THE?!"

The hand pulled Natsu away from the house, tossing him like he weighed nothing. All Natsu could do was scream as he sailed through the air, crashing into a nearby tree.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed while flying in the air, hovering over his best friend as he slid down the tree, groaning in pain.

"What the hell happened?" Natsu moaned as he opened his eyes… only to widen them at the sight of the culprit.

The attacker was a MASSIVE white goliath. It stood twelve feet tall with several blue stones on its arms and chest, large gauntlets and a green visor. Just looking at the goliath made Natsu and Happy feel like ants in comparison.

"**Slow reaction time. If this was an actual attack, you would've been killed." **The goliath said in a deep and disappointed tone that could send shivers down anyone's spine.

"I… What?" Natsu asked, still lying on the ground while looking at the titan upside down. Sighing in annoyance, the stranger marched towards Natsu, each step making the ground shake a bit. He reached down and grabbed Natsu by the legs, lifting him up.

"**Honestly, I don't know why Stardust would choose a partner like you. So young, yet so naive to the world." **The goliath said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Wait, you know Stardust?" Happy asked with a surprised tone. Natsu narrowed his eyes a bit before he gasped.

"Hang on… You're a duel monster!" Natsu exclaimed, to which the goliath nodded.

"**Ahh, I see you can sense spirits if you concentrate hard enough. That's right, I am the Synchro monster, Colossal Fighter." **Colossal Fighter revealed as he put Natsu down, allowing him to stand on his own two feet. **"Since Stardust couldn't be around, he asked me to help train your body."**

"Because it'll help him in duels?" Happy asked with a raised paw.

"**Because it can help him unlock his potential." **Colossal Fighter said in a sagely tone, much to the confusion of the other two. **"Dueling does more than let you play cards. It helps draw out your magic power. The more duels you're in, the stronger you and your magic will become. A way to speed up this process is through physical training with duel monsters, like me."**

"Okay, okay. I think I'm starting to get it. But I have to ask." Natsu started with his arms crossed. "How come you can touch me and make the ground shake? Stardust was untouchable when we met him."

"**That's because we want to keep out identities a secret." **Colossal Fighter said in a deeply serious tone. **"After years of entering your world and absorbing Ethernano, duel spirits are capable of materializing our physical bodies into it so we become flesh and blood, like you." **Natsu and Happy began nodding their heads in response. It at least made more sense than most of the stuff they learned so far. **"If I gave you a grade on your performance in regards to how you reacted, I'd give you an F."**

"Says the guy who threw me out of my house!" Natsu shouted with a glare. "Anyways, what do you want me to do?"

"**One word: Block." **Colossal Fighter said simply before he threw a punch towards Natsu, who barely had time to dodge as the fist slammed against the tree, easily ripping it in half. **"Better. Now dodge again."**

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU PSYCHO?! STOP!" Natsu shouted as he dodged another punch, followed by a quick jab to the left. Thanks to the size difference, Natsu was able to dodge each strike faster than Colossal Fighter can throw them.

Yet even with that fact, he still struggled not to get crushed.

'_Unknown location'_

Elsewhere, in a rather bleak and hollow place, a single coin was being flipped in the air before a hand caught it, moving the currency between the fingers. A heavy sigh followed as the carrier of the coin looked at it with a bored expression. It was a male, possibly in his thirties, with shoulder length light brown hair with wild bangs and grey eyes. His attire consisted of a sleeveless black vest over a tattered red shirt, brown paints, ruined black shoes, a poncho that hung on his shoulders and a tan cowboy style hat. "Another day, another boring hunt. Can't these wizards at least make the fight interesting?" The stranger said in utmost boredom, flipping the coin in the air yet again.

But before he could catch the coin, someone else caught it, giggling in response.

"Awww, it looks like someone's lonely. If you want, I could keep you company~" A teasing, yet flirtatious female voice spoke up from the stranger's right side, prompting him to turn around. The second newcomer was female, a bit older than the man, with crimson hair tied in a ponytail, dark skin and black eyes, with her bangs covering her left eyes. She wore a pink sleeveless leather shirt that hugged her figure, white removable sleeves on both arms, black short shorts with a clear skirt over it, black boots and a strange silver necklace around her neck.

"Oh, Moria. I was wondering whether you died or not. Would you mind giving me my coin back?" The man said without a care in the world, though the female pouted a bit.

"You thought I died? Don't you care about me?" The woman known as Moria questioned in a false hurt tone before she regained her smile. "Anyways, collecting the souls weren't as hard as the wizards in Sin. They were fun. What about you, Darius? Did you have fun or were you being lazy as usual?"

"Lazy? Not really." Darius said before he reached into his pocket, taking out seven cards before showing them to Moria. Each card had an image of a different person, each looking horrified.

"Ohhh, there's some cuties right here. Hey, do you think Deagon would mind if I let some of them out?" Moria asked innocently, getting a blank look from Darius.

"You really think Deagon would let you do that? The same guy who can crush someone's neck without a care in the world?" Darius questioned with a raised brow.

"Maybe if I talk him into it." Moria said with a small giggle. Darius merely rolled his eyes as he put the cards away. No matter what he or anyone else did, Moria would always resort to flirting her way through certain situations, even the most impossible ones.

"**Sorry, Moria. But every soul counts." **Both Darius and Moria looked up to see Deagon flying down towards them, a casual smile on his face.

"Deagon, sweetie." Moria said with a small coo as she walked towards Deagon, swaying her hips to entice him. "You don't mind if I have some fun with our little friends, do you~?" Deagon reached out and brushed her cheeks as softly as he could be before stepping back.

"**As I said, every soul counts. If you toy around with even one, the chances of them dying is high. Besides, I think I found someone interesting for all of us." **Deagon said, peaking the interest of his allies.

"Oh? Is it one of those Wizard Saints? Cause even you have to admit they would be a challenge." Darius admitted as he stood up from his spot. In response, Deagon extended his left arm before opening his palm, revealing a black crystal.

"**One of our spies found an interesting source of Duel Spirit energy near the town of Magnolia." **Deagon explained as the crystal began to glow, revealing a large see through map of Magnolia. Near the edge of the town was a glowing spot, which indicate a Duel Spirit.

"A Duel Spirit wanted to come to our world, again? What's so special about this one?" Moria asked curiously.

"**Because it was the Stardust Dragon, and he formed a connection with a human." **Deagon said in an all too serious tone. This actually got a reaction as Moria gasped in surprise while Darius slightly widened his eyes. To think a spirit as powerful as Stardust Dragon would willingly bond with a wizard, especially when that wizard wasn't even on the same level as the Wizard Saints. **"We need to see who this is and why Stardust would bond with him or her."**

"And you need one of us to go and play with them for a bit? Can I go?" Moria suggested with an excited tone. If she was given the chance to duel someone, then she would jump at the opportunity, especially if this person was good looking.

"**No." **Deagon shot down, much to Moria's disappointment. **"If I sent you or Darius or any of our other duelists, then we would be exposing critical tactics and I'd rather avoid unwanted attention. But, that doesn't mean we can't send someone to test this person out." **Seeing the raised brows from his allies, Deagon took out a single card, staring at it with cold eyes. **"I call upon you, warrior whose heart has turned black as night and whose resolve is to destroy any in your path. Come forth and serve me in thy quest to learn of thy enemy. I summon… DARK GEIPHER!" **With that, Deagon covered the card in dark magic before throwing it in the air. It spun like a shuriken before it stabbed the ground, forming a large shadowy puddle. Slowly, it began to form the shape of a humanoid figure, whose head was leaned down as if they were in pain. **"Go and challenge this warrior of light to duel. Draw out as much power as you can… even if that means killing him." **The shadow nodded emotionlessly before it turned around, leaping high in the air like it weighed nothing.

"If you don't mind, I'll go and see this little duel in person. Better than staying here." Darius said with a yawn before a black and purple portal appeared in front of him, which he proceeded to walk through.

"Well, now that we're alone…" Moria said with a seductive tone, only to find Deagon had disappeared, making her pout. "I hate teasers!"

'_Magnolia forest, several hours later'_

The past few hours have been intense for the son of Igneel, and that's putting it lightly.

Colossal Fighter was not the kind of teacher that held back. Honestly, he reminded Natsu of Erza when she started teaching him how to read and write… and that already scared the crap out of him.

The area of the forest when Colossal Fighter ended up bringing them was completely demolished. Trees were either left in splinters or barely standing, the ground had multiple holes on it and the animals all ran away.

"Come on… Is… That… All… You got?!" Natsu called out through a series of pants, standing up while leaning against one of the few untouched trees. He had multiple scratches all over his body, his vest torn and his right sandal was missing. As for Natsu's face… he had a swollen right eye and a missing tooth, yet despite this, he was still resisting defeat.

"**Not bad, kid. You're a lot more durable than I thought you'd be." **Colossal Fighter complimented while brushing off his injured left arm. Much to his surprise, during their whole sparring session, Natsu was able to get a few good hits in, and Colossal FELT them. _**'Then again, since he is a Dragon Slayer, I should've known he would be stronger than the average wizard.'**_

"Yeah, fighting you… is awesome." Natsu panted while wiping away some sweat, only to ignite his right fist. "BUT THIS FIGHT ISN'T OVER!" With that, Natsu rushed towards the Synchro monster, leaping in the air for an aerial advantage. In response, Colossal Fighter raised his good arm to block it, resulting in a small shockwave between them. However, Natsu was quick to respond as he spun around, kicking Colossal on the head with a flame foot, causing the goliath to grunt a bit.

"**Don't get cocky!" **Colossal shouted before he reached out to grab Natsu, who stood on his arm and leaped back. Clenching his hand, Colossal Fighter slammed it onto the ground, unleashing a wave of energy that tore through the ground at high speed.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" To counter, Natsu launched his signature breath attack on Colossal Fighter's magic attack, creating an explosion that sent the Dragon Slayer back. He skidded on the ground, digging his feet onto the soil before he came to a stop. Looking up, Natsu widened his eyes as Colossal Fighter threw a fist towards him, fully intent on crushing him.

But then… it stopped just a few inches from his face.

"**That's good enough for today." **Colossal Fighter said as he pulled his fist away, surprising Natsu.

"Wait, that's it?" Natsu asked in utter confusion, looking up at the Synchro monster while scratching his head.

"**Of course. If we kept going, I would've killed you. And if I did that, Stardust and the council would have my head. Not to mention my older brother would kill me." **Colossal Fighter said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh… wait, Council? Older brother?" Natsu questioned while scratching his cheek.

"**So Stardust didn't even mention them, huh? To be fair, it doesn't concern you at all. But, I might as well tell you." **Colossal said with a shrug. **"There's a council of Duel Monsters who act as the leaders of the Spirit World. Stardust and my older brother, Colossal Fighter Assault Mode, are two of the members. The only way you could be chosen was for Stardust to convince the entire council to agree, and that was a pain in the ass."**

"Your brother… has your name… but with 'Assault Mode' at the end?" Natsu asked with a sweatdrop. He has heard of crazier names before, but wasn't Assault Mode a pair of words instead of an actual name? Man, Duel Monsters are so weird.

"**Hey, I wasn't the one who came up with these names. Blame the creator." **Colossal retorted before he noticed Natsu's condition. **"Well, I can't have you go around with those wounds. Hang on." **The Synchro monster opened his right arm, focusing his magic into it. Slowly, a single spell card with the image of a blue haired old woman holding an orb of energy. **"I activate Dian Keto, the cure master."**

"Dian, what?" Natsu questioned before the card and his body began to glow in a bright aura. His eyes widened in shock as a warm feeling began to surround his very soul, like a blanket made from Igneel's scales. Due to the warmth, Natsu closed his eyes, giving into the feeling, feeling all the soreness of the day's training going away. After a good five minutes, the warm feeling disappeared, allowing Natsu to open his eyes. "Woah, that was so… Wow."

"**With some more training, you might be able to use spells like this. The only way I'm able to do this is because I'm a Duel Spirit and my body is full of Ethernano." **Colossal explained as the card disappeared. **"Normally, wizards would have a tough time using these cards outside of a duel, but since you're a Dragon Slayer, it might be easier for you." **Natsu's eyes sparkled in excitement at the thought of using different spell and trap cards. **"Look, you did alright for your first day, kid. But don't think this'll be the last. From now on, we'll train until the sun goes down. Stardust will handle your dueling practice while I handle your physical training. If you keep to our schedule, then you should be able to use cards on your own. Do you understand?"**

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Train, duel, get stronger. I got it." Natsu said while standing up, his usual grin plastered on his face. "Man, this is going to be so awesome, fighting you and Stardust. Maybe one day, I'll be able to find Igneel and show him how strong I've gotten."

"**Yeah, he told me about that. Look kid, maybe you shouldn't get your hopes up." **Colossal explained. **"Chances of actually finding a dragon here are slim, even if you learn to use cards." **He didn't want to be THAT guy, but if there was one thing Colossal Fighter was, it's honest.

"I'm not giving up! A Fairy Tail wizard never gives up!" Natsu declared with a fist in the air, as if he didn't hear what his new teacher told him. Either because he wanted to prove him wrong or he just ignored it entirely. Colossal merely sighed, deciding to let it slip for now.

"**Whatever, kid. See you tomorrow." **With that, a bright light surrounded Colossal Fighter before he disappeared, leaving Natsu alone in the woods.

"See ya." Natsu said with a simple wave of his hand. Despite being rather harsh during the sparring match, Colossal Fighter turned out to be a cool guy. At least he was able to help Natsu find some weaknesses in his fighting style so the next time they sparred, he would have the advantage.

"Natsu!" Happy's girly voice called out as he flew towards his 'father,' who smiled a bit. "Are you done?"

"Yeah. We're done for today. Colossal left just now." Natsu explained as Natsu landed on his shoulder, examining the Dragon Slayer's body.

"Was there a healer? Why don't you look beat up?" Happy asked, to which Natsu grinned in delight.

"Oh, Happy. You have no idea how awesome these spell cards are. Colossal just-"

*Whoosh*

Before Natsu could have a chance to finish, a feeling of dread suddenly crossed his heart, making him tense up and look around. "Natsu?" Happy asked with a concern expression.

"Ssshhh. I think someone's here." Natsu whispered to the cat, black eyes looking around. He didn't know how, but he felt something malice nearby. Before, he would only rely on his hearing and smell, yet it would seem that bonding with Stardust gave him a sort of sixth sense. A gust of wind brushed past the two as they continued to look around.

*Whoosh*

"Got ya!" Igniting his fist, Natsu swung it towards the right, just in time to stop a sword from cutting his head.

"**Destroy…" **Due to his quick reaction to stopping the attack, Natsu was able to fully see who it was he sensed, and needless to say, he was surprised. The attacker had the appearance of a human male, with pitch black skin, short white hair and red eyes. He wore demonic, skeletal armor, black arm guards, matching boots and a long purple sword with a back handle. Just looking at the guy sent a shiver down Happy's spine.

"W-W-Who is that?" Happy stuttered as Natsu held the attacker's sword as long as he could.

"I don't know, but something tells me he isn't human." Natsu told the cat before glaring at the attacker. "Who are you? And why are you trying to kill me? I don't have money."

"**Must… Destroy…" **The warrior said in a raspy tone, much to Natsu and Happy's confusion. **"Must… Destroy… Must… Destroy…" **Suddenly, the warrior raised his head, a look of fury in his eyes. **"MUST DESTROY FOR DEAGON!"**

"Deagon?!" Natsu asked before the warrior slammed his foot into the Dragon Slayer's chest, sending him and Happy skidding several feet away. "OOF!"

"**DESTROY!" **With a battle cry, the warrior jumped in the air, grabbing his sword with both hands with the intent to stab Natsu. Seeing this, Natsu launched a Fire Dragon's Roar, engulfing his attacker in flames and sending him away. However, the attacker landed on his feet, barely a scorch mark on him.

"Natsu, what do we do?!" Happy practically shouted in Natsu's ear, making him wince as he stood up.

"I'm going to pound this guy to the ground until he tells me what he knows about Deagon." Natsu said in a serious tone while cracking his knuckles. "I think he's another Duel Spirit."

"Like the ones who Deagon works for?" Happy questioned as Natsu and the attacker began to circle one another, daring the other to attack.

"Maybe. We just need to be careful." Natsu said before the attacker rushed in for another swing, which Natsu dodged. However, the attacker was attacking with much for ferocity, swinging at a fast pace. Despite Natsu's best efforts, he was unable to dodge each other and was given several cuts as a result. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Covering his arms in flames, Natsu swung them at the attacker, who blocked it with their sword. "And now… Fire Dragon Headbutt!" Due to the close proximity, Natsu was able to slam his head onto his attacker's head, which actually got them to groan and step back. "Fire Dragon Grip Strike!" Natsu then thrusted a palm forward before unleashing a wave of fire, pushing the attack back a few more feet. Lowering the intensity of his flames, Natsu and Happy watched as their attacker slashed the air, this time, having mild burn marks. Just as the attacker was about to strike again, he suddenly stopped.

"_Don't forget your mission, Dark Grepher." _Darius' voice spoke up from Dark Greipher's mind. _"Duel the idiot and draw out as much potential as he has. If he doesn't give you a fight, kill him."_

"Hey, are you even listening to me?!" Natsu shouted with a tick mark on his head, getting no response from his attacker. "I said what's your deal with Deagon? Where is he?!"

"**Duel…" **Dark Grepher said in a monotone voice, catching Natsu and Happy off guard.

"Wait, does he wanna duel you? Can that even work?" Happy asked in pure confusion, not understanding the function of dueling that involved duel spirits actually dueling.

"**Duel me… AND DIE!"** Dark Grepher extended his left arm while pressing his arm against his sword, which began to manifest into a silver duel disk. Then, a large ring of white flames formed around the trio, surprising Natsu and Happy.

"WHAT THE HECK'S GOING ON?! WHERE DID THESE FLAMES COME FROM?!" Happy freaked out while hugging Natsu's head. Neither he nor Natsu expected white flames to appear, especially since it didn't happen in the latter's duel yesterday.

"I don't know, but let me try eating it." Natsu suggested as he opened his mouth and began sucking in as much air as he could in an attempt to eat the flames. However, as hard as he tried, the flames never actually moved from their spot. "Huh? What the hell's going on?" Curious, Natsu walked up to the flames and stuck his arm in, only to pull it back with a pain filled gasp. "AHH!"

"Natsu, what happened?!" Happy asked in concern. Flames shouldn't even have an effect on Natsu, yet these ones actually burned him?!

"That burned." Natsu said as he looked at his hand… Only to see that it was perfectly fine. "Okay, this is just weird. I felt it burn."

"**No talk… NO TALK! DUEL!" **Dark Grepher shouted as the white flames briefly grew, triggered by his anger.

"Happy, you might wanna get down, pal." Natsu said as he gently grabbed Happy and put him on the ground, facing his opponent with a serious expression. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"But Natsu, are you sure you can do this. You only had one duel and lost big time!" Happy called out, getting a sweatdrop from his friend.

"Thanks, but I have to do this. Besides…" Natsu looked at Dark Grepher with narrowed eyes. "I don't think this guy will let us go, even if we asked." Reaching into his pocket, Natsu took out his bracelet before slamming it on his left wrist. He put some of his magic into it, causing his duel disk to appear as he took out his deck, inserting it in. Dark Grepher used his own magic to summon his deck inside his duel disk, with both sides drawing five cards.

"DUEL/**DUEL!" **

**Natsu: 8000 LP**

**Dark Grepher: 8000 LP**

"I'll start things right now!" Natsu declared as he drew his sixth card, examining it. "I'll put this monster face down." A card appeared in front of Natsu sideways. "Then, I activate the spell Card of the Fire Formation!" Behind the facedown card appeared a spell card with an image of nine fireballs formed in the shape of a circle. "It doesn't do anything now, but you'll see. For now, I end my turn."

"That wasn't much of a move." Happy told Natsu, though he had to admit, the Dragon Slayer didn't do horribly. At least he didn't try bringing out a strong monster right away. That would just give Dark Grepher an advantage.

"**Draw." **Dark Grepher drew his sixth card. **"Activate spell card: Call of the Mummy." **A spell card with the image of mummies escaping their coffins.

"Z-Z-Z-Zombies?!" Happy shouted as he shook like a leaf. If there was one thing Happy was most afraid of, it was zombies.

"**Call of the Mummy activates. Since there are no monsters on my field, special summon one zombie in hand." **Dark Grepher said before grabbing the card on the far right. **"Special summon Pyramid Turtle in attack mode."**

The ground in front of Dark Grepher suddenly began to crack before a pyramid shot out of it. Under the pyramid climbed out an aged turtle that looked like it was about to die, indicated by the way it moaned.

**Pyramid Turtle: Lv 4. Att: 1200/Def: 1400**

"Okay, that is just creepy." Natsu commented with a look of disgust on his face.

"**Summon Mezuki in attack mode." **Dark Grepher said as he grabbed another card and put it on his duel disk. Once again, the ground began to shake before a new zombie monster appeared. This time, it was a minotaur-like creature with gold arm bands, a torn skirt, a gold nose ring and a large axe in its hands.

**Mezuki: LV 4. Att: 1700/Def: 800**

"He summoned two monsters in one turn! This is really bad!" Happy gasped while cupping his cheeks while Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"**Mezuki, destroy facedown monster!" **Darl Grepher ordered as Mezuki let out a battle cry, leaping in the air. It brought its axe down as Natsu's facedown monster flipped face up…

… Only to block the axe.

"I got ya!" Natsu declared with a grin as his monster was revealed. It was a human male, dressed in a tight purple robe, grey pants, bare feet, a blue bead necklace, chin length blue hair that was held down by a head piece and a belt with a talisman on it.

**Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Wolf: LV 3. Att: 0/Def: 1900**

Mezuki tried to cut down Natsu's monster, only for it to strike the zombie's axe, chipping a piece that was sent to Dark Grepher, stabbing his shoulder.

**Dark Grepher: 8000-7800**

"And since you flipped up Wolf, I get to set a Fire Formation Trap from my deck to the field!" Taking out his deck, Natsu skimmed through it before taking out a card, setting it on the field as he shuffled the rest of the cards. "Guess you should've brought out a strong-huh?" Looking back at Dark Grepher, Natsu and Happy noticed the dark warrior holding his shoulder.

"Natsu, something's wrong." Happy commented, curious about what happened.

"**I… set one card." **Dark Grepher said with an angry tone, putting a card facedown. **"Turn end."**

"I don't know what happened, but I'm not stopping!" Natsu shouted as he drew his card, grinning at it. "Awesome. I have just what I need. First, I activate Fire Formation-Tenki!" Natsu activated the iconic Fire Formation spell, adding another Fire Fist from his deck to his hand. Then, a fireball appeared in front of Card of the Fire Formation.

"What's that?" Happy couldn't help but ask Natsu, who smiled wider.

"That's the power of Card of the Fire Formation." Natsu started explaining. "See, whenever a Fire Formation spell and trap is played, this card gets a flame counter. When it gets enough, I can draw cards up to the number of flame counters it has."

"Wow… You actually thought of this?! Who are you and what have you done with the real Natsu?!" Happy dramatically shouted while pointing an accusing paw towards the Dragon Slayer, who frowned in response.

"Come on, I can think too!" Natsu shot back before turning back to Dark Grepher. "And since I played a Fire Formation spell, I can special summon this guy: Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Panda!" A burst of white flames appeared next to Wolf, revealing a warrior with mustache and goatee, wearing gold armor with two golden staffs, one in each hand. Behind him was the spirit of a panda.

**Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Panda: LV 5. Att: 2100-2200/Def: 400**

"Then, I normal summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Raven in attack mode!" A yellow flame burst next to Panda, allowing another human warrior, dressed in black armor with gold outlines, a gold headpiece with his long hair tied in a ponytail and golden flame in the shape of a raven on his shoulder.

**Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Raven: LV 3. Att: 200-300/Def: 1800**

"Now, I Overlay Fire Fist Wolf and Raven!" Both monsters turned into two blobs of red energy as a black portal appeared on the ground. The blobs then swirled in the air before entering the portal. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and XYZ summon… Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Lion Emperor!" The portal suddenly erupted as a pillar of fire shot straight in the air. A lone figure leaped out of it, flipping in the air before it landed on the field. The flames around the new monster disappeared, revealing their white lion-like armor, along with his yellow mane and long white kitana.

**Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Lion Emperor: Rank 3. Att: 2200-2300/Def: 200**

"Woah, that's so awesome, Natsu!" Happy gasped with wide eyes, full of awe. He wasn't expecting Natsu to pull a new summon like that, especially something as powerful as Lion Emperor.

"That's nothing." Natsu said with a look of excitement on his face. "Now, it's time to fight. Panda, take down Mezuki!" The level five monster spun his sticks before letting out a battle cry, launching the fire panda forward. Mezuki swung its axe to retaliate, but the flames completely engulfed it, destroying it whole.

**Dark Grepher: 7800-7300**

"Lion Emperor, slice up Pyramid Turtle!" The XYZ monster placed his hand on his katana, dragging his hand on it before it ignited in deep red fire. "And to add a little boost, I activate the trap Fire Formation-Tensen!" Natsu's facedown card rose, covering Lion Emperor in even more intense flames.

**Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Lion Emperor: Att: 2300-3000-3300**

With a swing, Lion Emperor launched the flames at Pyramid Turtle, who moaned in pain before disappearing.

**Dark Grepher: 7300-5200**

"Nice one, Natsu!" Happy cheered while jumping in the air. "But shouldn't you have used Tensen BEFORE attacking? It gives all your monsters more attack points."

"I… Awww crap." Natsu facepalmed at his own idiocy. Even when he pulled a good move, he still made rookie mistakes. Still, at least he was able to clear out Dark Grepher's field.

*Crack*

The sound of the ground cracking caught his attack as another Pyramid Turtle appeared on the field in a defensive position. "Hey! I just took out that monster! How is it back?"

"**Special ability." **Dark Grepher said, his body shaking from the amount of pain inflicted from Natsu's attacks. **"When Pyramid Turtle is destroyed, another zombie takes its place, including another copy."**

"So every time Natsu destroys one, another zombie will take its place. This is starting to get bad." Happy gulped as he hid behind Natsu's leg.

"I end my turn." Natsu said simply before Dark Grepher drew his card.

"**The card needed to win is here… ACTIVATE ZOMBIE WORLD!" **Dark Grepher shouted as he inserted one card into his duel disk.

"Zombie World?" Natsu and Happy both said in confusion before a dark mist suddenly began to cover the air. A rancid smell entered their noses as they covered up.

"What's going on?! And what's that smell?" Happy asked as he took a step back…

*Crack*

Only to step on something, breaking it. Turning around, the blue cat could only widen his eyes as he saw that he stepped on a skull, which had moss growing out of it. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! DEAD GUY!"

"What the?" Natsu rubbed his eyes before he finally got a look at his surroundings, and needless to say, he was shocked.

The grassy area had changed dramatically. Now, the trio were in the middle of a swamp, a purple mist surrounding them and several rotting corpses could be seen every few feet. It looked like something straight out of one of those horror movies Lacrima Elfman tried watching(and got nightmares about).

"**Zombie World turns all monsters on the field and graveyard into Zombies." **Dark Grepher told Natsu and Happy. True to his word, all of Natsu's monsters slowly began to form wrinkles on their faces as parts of their skin fell off. **"I tribute Pyramid Turtle to summon a new, powerful zombie monster. One that can be summoned with one tribute." **Pyramid Turtle began to crumble away as a light began to form inside of it. With a final moan, the zombie monster disappeared, allowing a large creature to appear, its red eyes looking at Natsu and Happy.

Whatever it was… it felt like a real challenge for Natsu Dragneel.

**Cliffhanger, cliffhanger, CLIFFHANGER! I'm pretty sure that's what all of you are feeling about this chapter. I apologize, but I want to leave you guys with something that'll make you wanna come back for more.**

**So, a bit of an introduction to Natsu's new training schedule, as well as two new characters that will appear in the story. I want to expand the magic of Earthland with this story, so having OCs can help with that. Don't worry, I won't make them too overpowered. Just enough to make them interesting.**

**I am still taking deck requests and reviews for whatever you guys think would make this story interesting.**

**Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything. And please, check out Yugioh 5ds Heroes and my friend Earth Dragon Arnighte's story, Black Clover: Rise of the Monsters.**

**Next time: Revenge of the dead!**


End file.
